Thogeter
by evelinafluffy
Summary: SCULLE TO Love is Always and forever. Light and L home Life. And Light has a good a ide to do on a day off. Well lets you"st say that L is noth so sure about this. Rated T for know later chapters M. Pleas Review.
1. Chapter 1

Scuell to **LOVE IS ALWAYS AND FOREVER. **Death note fan fiction. Disclamri i dont own death note(thank god) or the charcters(beacuse Light and L would have been togheter!) Light X L dont like don"t read. But if you do then ENJOY3 :) And i dont own the songs mentionde in this fanfiction. Ratede M. P.S sorry for my bad English.

...

**Togheter**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**A night out on the town.**

Ahhh... it was a beaufull day the sun was shining the birds was singin a peacful song. And it was Light"s day of how could anything get better than that. Light was about to close his eyes to sleep when he heard. _**AHHHHHHH WHERE ARE MY CAKE"S! NOOOOOOOOO!. **_L screemed. To put it mildt Light thought he was gonna get a heartatack. And flung from the chair he was sitting in. Light ran in to the kitchen with his heart in his troht. L was sitting on the floor his head in his hands. Light ran to him and wenth down on his nees next to L and embrace him. _**L... **_Light askd_** What happend? **_L lookde at him and said(rhater screemed at him). _**MY CAKE"S ARE ALL GONE! **_Light thought he was gonna get deafe. But when the ringing in his eras had come down. And he tought about what L had sade then Light looked at him for a second then he burst out laughfing. That was arpently the wrong move. For L jumped to his feet and looked down at Light. With anger in his voice and fire in his eyes he said. _**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHFING AT! **_At that voice Light where quickly shut up and thought for a second before answered. _**I"m sorry L...But i tought somthing terribel hade happend or that you haved hurt your self. **_L looked at Light and saw that Light had been worryed about L hade been hurt. At that L calmd down. But then remember why he was angry L answered. _**Somthing terribel has happend! I"am all out of my cake"s! **_Light smiled but quickly hide it for he saw the older mans anger. _**But your noth hurt? **_Light asked? _**Ofcours i"m hurt i"m out of my cake"s! **_L said in mather afackt tone.

Light sighn. L could somethimes drive him mad. But he said in a calm voice to L. _**L i"m sorry that your out of cake but i dont tinke it is the end of the world beacuse of that!**_ **I mean you can always by more cake**. _Even tought Light thought L could cut down on the sweets! _but he was note about to tell L that! (He liked just fine where his ass was)

L tought a moment about what Light hadde sadde to him. And desided Light was right. Light could see that L hadde calmd down and that L knew that he was right.

When Light was sure L was completly calme. Then he when on to his feet and stood infront of L_**. So L... **_Light begain. _**Would you like to go out to day? **_Light askde. L starde at Light. Then andswerd simply. _**Why? Are somthing intresting happing today? No nothing is happing today but i thought beacuse i have today of we could go out. Like to maybe to the movies or maybe out for dinner. **_Light staded... _**Know i know weer we can go out to!. **_A smile forming on his face. _**Where is that then if i may ask?! **_L askde.

Light smilde wickaldly at the older man and said. _**Yes you may aske but dont exepect an andwser. It"s gonna be an suprise for you.**_ Light statde. L din"t like that smile. He was gonna probaly gonna hate this suprise. _**But what about my work? **_L aksde_**. It will still be there when we return**_. Light answerd. _**Pleas L for me... **_Light said. L was about to argue. But he agred for he knew Light would finnd away to make him to agree to it. And it was sure to be more embersing than if he diden"t agre to it now.

_How Light made me agree to this i"ll never know._ L thought. there they where right in front of a bar/dance place. Apertly Light tought it would be fun to go and sing in a karoke place... L swerd to Light he would noth go in to that...place! Yet here he was sitting in a chari. Whatching as Light was talking to sombady that was in charck of the karoke machin. _I wonder if he"s gonna sing...? No i can"t see Light do somthing so embarsing in front of all this pepole. _L tought. But L"s tought was innturpt by a man how was speking in a microphon.

_**Welcome eyerbody! **_The man said. _**We are pleast that so many of you took your time beaing here...**_ _Hm... even thoug i was dragde here. _L tought sackasticly. _**So we are proud to say that today we are gonna have a coupel calenge to. But frist we will have soul singin so lets begine**_. _Yes leats. Or do you wanna take all night!_. L tought. _**So with thes notes**_. the man hold up a bowel with paper in it. _**We are gonna deside how are goona sing.**_ The man said. At this point Light hadde come back to L"s side. L completly ignord him still mad at Light. But that (ofcours) didnt stop Light for reaching out and take L"s hand in his. L was about to take away his hand that Light was holding. But he canged his mind in the last seconde. And let Light hold his hand. In the backgrond a girl was singing. Craizier by Taylor swift. L was in his own toughts so when he felt Light pull away his hand. He jumpd little at it. And was about to ask where he was going but Light beat him to it. _**It"s my turn to sing**_. Light said. apertly the girl that was sing was done. To say L was shocede by Lights words would be an uderstaitment. As Light was going foward to the karoke machin. L saw pepole waching Light (soner drowlig over him) . L sghin he was you"st to pepoel looking at Light. Thoug that didnt mean he liked it!

Light was know at the karkoe machin. The man how was holding the microphon askde Light_**. So whats you name? **_The man asked. _**My name is Light yagami**_. Light andeswer politly back_**. Ooh so Yagami-san what and how are you singing to? Or maybe you are singel? **_Light andsewer_**. I"m singin to my partner. And the song is a suprise. And the person is over there**_. Light said pointing at L. _**That man over there is my life partner**_. Light said with a smile that was filld with love. Everbodys eyes was on L"s. L blushd and scrimd in the chari uncoftarbal by everbodys staring. Som pepoel was gross athours curious and some was with jeulsy and anger. _**So why are you gonna sing this song? **_the man askde..._**Beacuse i want pepole to knew i love my partner and i"m noth intrestid in anybody els.**_ Light said with turmeniton and love for L in his voice._** And this is how i fell for anybody outer than him that start hitting on me! **_He staided_**. Okey...Then you may start singing... **_The man said littel scarde of the younger mans voice. _**Thank you. **_Light said as he was handed a microphon. Then the musci started. And L"s eyes was getting biger in wonderment. Then Light starded singin and swaying his hips to the beat of the song.

_**La la la la la la la**_  
><em><strong>La la la la la la la<strong>_

_Light _starde swaing his hips. And sing.

It looked like L"s eyes were going to fall out of the his eye shocked.

_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**_  
><em><strong>I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right.<strong>_

He emprosis by pointing to ech of his shoulders. As he was singing.

_**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**_  
><em><strong>But it always seems to bite me in the... <strong>_

Light looked at his ass.

_**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**_

Light pointed at the floor. Stating his point.

_**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**_

Light shook his head at this in anoyens even at the tought.

_**You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**_

Light made dramtic sighn at this with his hand.

_**And that is when it started going south**_  
><em><strong>Oh!<strong>_

Light joust swayd in time to the musci getting ready for the beat and the reafrin.

_**Get your hands off my hips,**_

Light put his hands on his hips but the took dem of quicly.

_**'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
>Light made a punch at the ari.<p>

_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_  
>Light looked at his ass and looked pissed.<p>

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
><em><strong>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you <strong>_

_**what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_  
>Light shook his head and then put his hand infrot of his lips and Wipdid in the ari to emprorise the fackt that sombady hadde bad breath.<p>

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
><em><strong>La, la, la...<strong>_  
><em><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>_  
><em><strong>La, la, la...<strong>_  
><em>Light <em>just coutinud swaing his hips.  
><em><strong>I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top<strong>_  
>Light made a point with his finger.<br>_**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**_  
>Light put out his hand out in a "stop way"<br>_**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**_  
><em><strong>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh!<strong>_  
>Light put his hand in a salut in goodby way.<p>

_**Get your hands off my hips, **_

Light put his hands on his hips but the took dem of quicly.

_**'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
>Light made a punch at the ari.<p>

_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_  
>Light looked at his ass and looked pissed.<p>

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_  
><em><strong>I think you could use a mint<strong>_  
>Light shook his head and then put his hand infrot of his lips and Wipdid in the ari to emprorise the fackt that sombady hadde bad breath.<p>

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
><em><strong>La, la, la...<strong>_  
><em><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>_  
><em><strong>La, la, la...<strong>_  
><em>Light was <em>just swaing his hips.

_**What about "No" don't you get?**_  
><em>Light sighn dramatlici.<em>  
><em><strong>So go and tell your friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not really interested<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's about time that you're leavin'<strong>_  
><em>Light made a showing awy with his hand.<em>  
><em><strong>I'm gonna count to three and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open my eyes and<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be gone<strong>_  
><em>Light put his hand infrot of his face and held up tree fingers.<em>  
><em><strong>One<strong>_  
><em>Light held up on finger<em>  
><em><strong>Get your hands off my...<strong>_  
>Light put his hands on his hips but the took dem of quicly.<br>_**Two.**_  
><em>Light held up two fingers.<em>  
><em><strong>Or I'll punch you in the...<strong>_  
>Light made a punch at the ari.<br>_**Three.**_  
><em>Light held up tree fingers.<em>  
><em><strong>Stop your staring at my... Hey!<strong>_  
>Light looked at his ass and looked pissed.<br>_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
>Light wawde no with his hand.<p>

_**I am not your missing link**_  
>Light just shook his head with his hand on his hip.<p>

_**Let me tell you what I think**_  
><em><strong>I think you could use a mint<strong>_  
>Lightwipdid his hand in the ari to emprorise the fackt that sombady hadde bad breath.<p>

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
><em><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah!<strong>_  
>Light looked iretided. And slytly annoyd.<br>_**Get your hands off my hips, **_

Light put his hands on his hips but the took dem of quicly.

_**'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
>Light made a punch at the ari.<p>

_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_  
>Light looked at his ass and looked pissed.<p>

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
><em><strong>La, la, la...<strong>_  
><em><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>_  
><em><strong>La, la, la... <strong>_Light made a dramatic poes at the end. And the song was over.

It was quit in the room. If a needel would have fallen then everbody could have heard it. But then everbody was on there feet(exept L ofcours). And applading Light for his preformens. Light bowd gracfully at the crowd and said. _**Thank you everbody**_. And whent to sitt bedsid L. When Light was setted he askde L smiling. _**So what did you tink? **_To describe L reacigon would be the closets word would be. Stund. Yes The great dective was stunde the first time in his life. But when he fellt Light ran his hand over his arm in a courncurn matter. Then he broke fri from his stundnes. _**Light... I dont tink the words i whant to say exeist in this world**_. L said. Light was about to say somthing. But L cut him of and coutinud to talk. _**But if i must say a word to describe your...preformens... It would be. Thank god that i"m the only one here that can put hands on your hips whit out geting punchd in the lips. **_L said with a smirk on his face. Light smilde at that. _**Well thats somting we have in comen.**_ Light said. L node but blushed littel at what Light hade said. But tride to councel it. Then he asked in a soft and yet in a quit voice. So just Light could hear him. _**So... Are we gonna go home know?**_ Light starde at him. And then said with a wiched smile splachsd on his face. But that only L could see._** Why? Do you whant to put your hands on my hips so much? Or do YOU want ME to put my hands on your hips? Wich is it. **_L starde at and blushed even more after Light"s words. But then he simply stated. _**Well both ofcours!. **_L said in a matter a fackt tone.

Light nodded and. Then smile that was on his face grew bigger(If that was possibel). And then Light simply andswerd. _**No we cant. Noth yet anyway we have more things to do. And ofcours there"s the suprise for you**_. Light said. L sighd heavily. To tell the trut L was hopping he could seduse Light in to going home with him early. well that tought when down the drain. He rellly didnt whant to know what suprise Light hade in store for him. Then L asked. Whanting to get it out of the way. _**What is this suprise? **_Light smilde wichedly at him. _Should i be scarde? _L tought worrdly. Then finally Light andswerd L"s qustion. _**Well you are going to sing ofcours. I have alredy chosen a song for you to sing to. **_Light said. Smiling like he hadent said to L . In his upinoun to make a todall foll of him self. L just stared at him. Lights words didnt whant to reach him or sink in. Or maybe L didnt whant to believe what Light hadde said or rathar sugisted. When finally Light"s words hade sink in him. Then the only word he gott out was. _**WHAT! **_L scremd so everbody could hear him.

**TBC **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Pleas Review^v^**

**evelinafluffy^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Love or game?**

**...**

_**WHAT! **_L scermd. Light thougt his ear"s was going to leave him or at lesst explowde by the pressur L"s voice hade on them. _**Ryuzaki calm down i will be fun. I"m sure your going to enjoy your self**_. Light smild. But L was noth calming down insted he beacem even more angrey_**. NO WAY I"N HELL YOUR GOING TO GETT ME TO SING!LIGHT YAGAMI! **_Light sighd heavaly he knew he should expetcted that of L but he tought L would at les thach in to cuncidurens that Ligth him self hadde done it. He was inpartly wrong. Light went on his feet and turnd arownd to face L. _**Ryuzaki i know you hate showing puplick afcetion. And that you dont whant to be mayde fool of. But... **_Light countinud. Noth knowing if he sould be angrey or sad at L"s utburst. _**I tought that you could at lest show that you enjoy my coupmy and maybe losen up abitt. Beacuse other pepoel may tink i made a fool of my self! But you know what?! I DONT GIVE A DAMN! Beacuse i hade fun! And in the end the only person i care about"s upion of me are. Me and you! **_Light staded his fist clench togheter in anger and saddnes. L looked at Light as Light spoke. And after Light was done speking to him. L rechde out and took Light"s clenchde fist in his hand and ran his outer hand over the clengchde fist and spoke ashamdly to Light. _**Light I"m sorry... You know that i"m noth good at soichal things.**_ L"s voice was littel shakey for he was ashamed of his outburst on Light. And after Light"s explenition. He fellt even more shame over him self. For Light"s prid in aperens was even greater than his own. For L"s prid was only his mind. _**But i will try getting better at it... So i will try singing this song you have chosen for me. But only beacuse it"s you asking me. **_L finnside. L was afride that Light would noth forgive him. So he held his breath and waithde for an andswer. Light looked at L as he spoke. And after L hade finnside talking then he andswered. _**Ryuzaki...Thank you.**_ L looked up at Light and was shochde. Frist beacuse he hade with out him nodising hade his face down in shame. But that face was know faceing Light. Seconde beacuse Light hade forgiven him so esaliy. But then he just smild and let out a breath in relife.

_**So...**_L beagin. _**What am i going to sing? **_L aked afride to know the andswere but thaught it would be beast to know sooner rathar than later. Light just looked at L. But L waitded painsully for Light to talk noth wanting to upset Light agien. Then finally Light spoke with a smile on his face. _**Well that would noth be a supreise know would it! You"ll just have to wait and see. You will know when you see the words on the munitour. **_Light sade happy with him self. L sighn but he didnt exept anthing less of Light. And andswerd back. _**No ofcours noth you would let me know. **_Then a voice sade. _**Ryuzaki Rue can you pleas come to the stage!?**_. the man with the micrphon said. L sighn but let go of Light"s hand and was about to go to the stage when Light quicly kissde his ceek. _**Just have fun with it**_. Light smild. L nodded knowing he hadde just seald his fate. _Damn. I dont tinke the my eyes can make the damn exitment explode_. L tought. Littel did he know that Light thaught_. Damn if looks could kill then the poor man plus the exitemt would noth be here._ Finally L was infront of the man. Even tought L fellt the short walk over to the bablking man. Felt like a death sentecen for him. He swerd his mind was playing. _Dhun duh duntodo...__**So**_... The man asked. _**Whats your name. And what song are you going to sing and how to? Or maybe your singel?**_ L looked at him and simply andswerd_**. Why aske when you alredy knew? Or maybe you have short memory. **_The poor man was about to defend him self but wasn"t given a chance as L cut him of before he even talked. _**Well to make it esay on your poor brain may name is Ryuzaki Rue. And i dont know what song i"m singing for i havent chocsen the song. My partner over there has.**_ He pointed to Light. And then countiud to talk. _**So that sould andswere the quiston how i"m singing to. And if i"m singel.**_ L said in an matere afacte tone. The poor man to shouch to say anything just noded and handed L the microphon and simpli said. _**Pleas take place on the stage and the words will come up on the screen. **_The man pointed to the monitur. And after he saw that L understod. Left the stage with his heed down in shame. L looked at the screen as mucis playd and words come up. And he looked apsolutly terrifid. But preperd him self to start singing. As he knew he hade to do this for Light"s sake and he could noth just run down the stage (well noth with out making a foll of him self and felling like a kicken). He sighn heavaly then beagin singing as the song beagin.

_**Let's have some fun**_  
><em><strong>This beat is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick<strong>_

_**Let's have some fun**_  
><em><strong>This beat is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick<strong>_

_**(Huh, huh)**_  
>L starde at Light with murder in his eyes.<br>_**I wanna kiss you**_  
><em><strong>But if I do then I might miss you, babe<strong>_  
><em>Yeah right! <em>_L tought.__ Light could sleep on the chough!_

_**It's complicated and stupid**_  
><em><strong>Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid<strong>_  
><em>He is going to pay for this!<em>

_**Guess he wants to play, wants to play**_  
><em><strong>A love game, a love game<strong>_  
><em>I"m going to show you game!<em>  
><em><strong>Hold me and love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just wanna touch you for a minute<strong>_  
><em>Rhater phunch him is more like it!<em>

_**Maybe three seconds is enough**_  
><em><strong>For my heart to quit it<strong>_  
><em>Yeah right!<em>  
><em><strong>Let's have some fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>This beat is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick<strong>_  
><em>Light i"m gonna get you for this! You should be lucy if you have your "disco stick" leaft after i"m trugh with you!<em>  
><em><strong>Don't think too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just bust that kick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick<strong>_  
><em>God help me!<em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em>L swayd his hips in the rythmen with out him self notesing.<em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em>L notets his hips swaing and stopt. But shw Light looking at him with lust in his eyes and drowl on his ceek. An ide came to L"s minde and he smild wichadly at Light.<em>  
><em><strong>(Huh, huh)<strong>_  
><em>I will get you Light! HAHA<em>  
><strong>I'm on a mission<strong>  
><em>Yes i"m! The misson on gettin even with Light.<em>

**And it involves some heavy touching, yeah**  
><em>L ran his hand down his body in a sexul way looking eyes with Light.<em>

_**You've indicated you're interest**_  
><em><strong>I'm educated in sex, yes<strong>_  
><em>L"s smile just whent wider as Light was staring at him.<em>

_**And now I want it bad, want it bad**_  
><em><strong>A love game, a love game<strong>_  
><em>L pichde up his hand and waywed it infront of Light in a "come and get me way"<em>  
><em><strong>Hold me and love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just want touch you for a minute<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe three seconds is enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>For my heart to quit it<strong>_  
><em>L just barly contind his lafter as it looked as Light was going to ran ford and jumpe him. But ofcours did Light try at least to restrin him self. <em>  
><em><strong>Let's have some fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>This beat is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick<strong>_  
><em>Dhat you can forget! L thauht<em>  
><em><strong>Don't think too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just bust that kick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick<strong>_  
><em>Pleas be over! I cant take this anymore! No matter how funny it is to tish Light.<em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em>I DONT DANCE!<em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em>Pleas have mursy on me!<em>  
><em><strong>I can see you staring there<strong>_  
><em><strong>From across the block<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a smile on your mouth<strong>_  
><em><strong>And your hand on your (huh)<strong>_  
><em>Yes i can acully picthur Light doing just that. He both smild at the tought and blushed.<em>  
><em><strong>The story of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>It always starts the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a boy and a girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a (huh) and a game<strong>_  
><em>Girl? No way in hell! He can be girl!<em>  
><em><strong>And a game, and a game<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a game, a love game<strong>_  
><em>Is it noth over yet!? <em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em>L just sang whanting it to be over.<em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em>Why do you tourtour me!? <em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Let's have some fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>This beat is sick)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick)<strong>_  
><em>I can see it the light at the end of the tunul!.<em>  
><em><strong>Let's play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Play a love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you in the game<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Don't think too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just bust that kick)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I wanna take a ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>On your disco stick)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dans the love game<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Huh) <strong>__L stopet singing as the song was(finally) over. L thankt all that was holly in this world that it was fainally over. _

Pepoel startde to applude L. L just simply sade. _**Thank you. **_And bowd. And whent over to Light how was smiling like it was he his birtday and christmas all wrap in one. L didnt knew if would like to phunch him for making him go true with all that or kiss him. For the face Light made was only described as happynes. L desided(after man toughts about the matter) that niter would help him. So he just satt in the char that he sat in before. Before he was tricked into singing that stupid song!. L satt beside Light. Light looked at him but didnt talk to him(it was probaly the beast ide if he didnt fancey the ide of geting phunchd right in the face) so he setelld for just reaching and taking L"s hand in his. L fellt this but lett Light hold his hand. After all he hade haved fun macking Light scrime in his chair. And he could ber the emarsment he fellt for that. So he returnde the gental scuch he felt Light do to his hand. And smild softly. A smile that only Light could see. And when seing it he smild to.

**TBC **

**...**

**Pleas Review^v^**

**evelinafluffy^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The smile on your face.**

**...**

_**So everbody we are now prepering for the duet songs. So everbody pleas preper your self in caces you and your partner. Or the person you are with are going to be calld to the stage. **_The man said. _Ahh Well that means Light and i are done for tonight._ L tought with a sighn on his lips in relife. L stood up ready to beagin the walk home. But was stopde by Light"s hand. L swor his holl body froze in shoch afride why Light hade stopt him. _**Light why are you stoping me?**_ L asked afride to know the andswerd. _**Why beacuse are names can be calld. And i have chosen a perfcet song for us.**_ Light smild and andswerd. L qustion as it was obivus why. L sigh. _**I was afride of that**_. L said. he didnt have the strengt to argu with Light.(Well noth today anyway). So L just agreed seeing as he didnt have much choice about the matter. He could just pray that his and Light"s name didnt gett calde up. His prayers was in vain for it was noth andswerd. For the frist names that was calld was... _**Light yagami and Ryuzaki rue pleas come to the stage... **_The man said. _**Here we go**_. Light said exitly. Yes _**here we go weho. **_L andswerd sarcastlici back. Light ignord L"s reaplay. And so they whent to the stage. And forawad to the inoing bablhing man(L tought at least). Light thought the man reminded him of Matsuda.(both overly cheery and merry). And so they was finnaly on the stage.

_**So gentulmen what are you going to sing? And are you singing to echouter? **_The man said. L was about to andswer but Light cut him to it. _**That"s going to be a suprise. And ofcours we are singing to eachoter. **_Light said. The man nodded and simply saide_**. So it work like this on the moniture over there**_. The man pointed at the said screen and countinud to exeplain. _**Will show the words you are going to sing. And it will be split in to two parts so both of you will get a change to sing. And somethimes it will say both then you both sing**_. Both Light and L nodded so the man would know they understode. _**So pleas take your place and beagin to sing.**_ The man finnished and handed them two microphons. _**Thank you **_Light said. L just nodded. They took there place and musci beagin playing. And it said just nr 1. So Light took his place in front of the screen. And beagn singing.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**_  
>Light looked at L with love in his eyes.<p>

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**_  
>Light nodded at L.<p>

_**Try as I may I can never explain**_  
><em><strong>What I hear when you don't say a thing<strong>_  
>Light just smild at L.<br>_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_  
><em>Yes it relly doss. Light tought.<em>

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_  
>Light held L"s eyes with his.<p>

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall**_  
>Still holdig L eyes with his. He smild softly at L.<p>

_**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**_  
>Light whent forade to L and tooke his hand in his. On the screen it stood nr L lett go of Light"s hand and whent foward to start singing.<br>_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**_  
><em>Yes i can acully. L tought.<em>

_**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**_  
>L blushde at the tought.<p>

_**Try as they may they could never define**_  
><em><strong>What's been said between your heart and mine<strong>_  
>L could noth help him self. For his hand whent to lay on his heart.<br>_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_  
>Light saw L put his hande on his heart will looking at him. That made Light smile even more.<p>

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_  
><em>Yes you"ll already prowen that to me Light. <em>L tought with a small smile forming on his lips.

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall**_  
>L turnde around to look at Light. A smile still on his lips.<p>

_**You say it best when you say noting at all**_  
><em>Yes you actully do. <em>L tought. 

Both L and Light when forawd to the screen and smilde at echoter. On the screen it stood Both 1 and 2. And they both sang togheter.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_  
>L smilde at the looke Light was making at him.<p>

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall**_  
><em><strong>You say it best, when you say nothing at all<strong>_  
>Light whanted to kiss L so badly but hold back. Noth whanting to get his lips riped of his face.<br>_**(You say it best when you say nothing at all**_  
><em><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all..)<strong>_  
>Then then on the screen it stood nr 1. So Light sang.<br>_**That smile on your face**_  
><em><strong>The truth in your eyes<strong>_  
>Then it stood nr 2. So L beagin singing.<p>

_**The touch of your hand**_  
><em><strong>Let's me know that you need me<strong>_  
>Then it stood both. So they both beagn singing togheter.<br>_**(You say it best when you say nothing at all**_  
><em><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all..) <strong>_Then the song was over. And Light rechtde out to grasp L"s hand but pulld back. Tinking L would noth like puplick afction. But L saw this and shochcde Light by grasping Light"s hand before the younger man could pull back. Light was shocked by L"s action but then just smild warmly at L. L didnt Look at Light but on his face was a very small blush. Hardly nodesbul for enybody exept Light. When Light saw this he smile just beacem even bigger. But said nothing. _After all They sadit beast when they sade nothing at all. _Everbody was applading Light and L. L simply said. _**Thank you.**_ And noded his head at the crowde. Whyl Light said strongly. _**Thank you wherey much. **_And bowde gracefully. They both whent to sitt back in there chirs. And Light said simply. _**Ryuzaki lets go home**_. L didnt have to be tolld twise. Light colud of almost swerd that it Looked like L would fly out of the room. Light tride whery harde noth to start lahafing, But when L dragd Light out of his char(Apernty Light was taking to long time on him) by the hand. Then Light chould no longer contain him self and started to burst out lahfing. L ignorde him insteded pulld harder. Light let L pull him out of the karoke bar. When they where out of the bar. Then Light asked. _**So Ryuzaki did you indjoy your self? **_L stotp whalking and looked at Light and simply said. _**Well i gusse that it could of be worser than it was**_. _**BUT! **_L statede but then countinude_**. I"ll never whant to here that afwoul song agine!**_ L said. Light looked at L as his out bust. Then started lahfing agine. L looked at Light then just smild and countinude the walk home. Maybe Watari hadde bought some cake home. Or baked some. L smild at that tought and startede walking faster. L and Light was pratcully runing home. Light lafhing the holle way back.

**TBC**  
>-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cakes and what els?!**

**...**

_Finally We are home_. L sighnde in rellife. L and Light was standing out side the apartment door. L was having proglem with the keys. So finally on the teerd time. _**Suscses**_L almost screemd. Light rolld his eyes and as L was about to walk in to the aparment(more like penthouse i men how needs six bedroms?!) Light asked. _**L why are you in such a hurry? **_L turnde arownd and faced Light and the turnde once agine to face the door as he puld the doorhandel down L said. _**Beacuse Watari maybe has baked some...**_ As L was talking he opende the door and walkt in with Light right behinde him. And look and beholde L was face to face with... _**CAKE! **_L screemd and with that he finnished his sentence to Light. L ran(more like flying over) to the cake that was on the tabel. And nokt Light out of the way. Light beacuse of L"s outburst and push. Landed right on the floor. And on his poor butt. Light just watchd on the floor as L was devourd the cake. Light was in shoch i mean how was so crayz that they would push there boyfrind of 5 years! Out of the way! Beacuse of a stupide cake! There was only one person in this whoul wide world and that only person was L! To say Light was pissde was an understitment. Light was noth pissde he was furrious! His poor butt was aching beacuse of the hard hitt to the floor it hade coulide with. When the pain/acing hade subsided almost completly. Then Light when on his feet. And wobeld over to L(he was still in littel pain). L turnde around beacuse he fellt an iceing stare at his back. L turnde arunde and was face to face with an furious Light_**. L Lawlite! **_L froze he knew Light only you"st his real and fully name on two acisons. _One beacuse he was in romance/afation mode. Wich liklei it was noth right know. And the seconde and most likeliy to be. Light hade you"st his full name in anger. And that means he was furius at him._ As L thought this. Ligth countinud to talk to him. _**What are you tinking doing somthing so reclas as that! I could have hurt my self NO scract that i **__**did **__**hurt myselfe! Thanks to that bump of your"s!**_ Light said true chelent teet. Anger wisibel in his voice. L stop devouring his cake. L haddent paid attantio to Light when he hade walkt in trugh the dorr. He only saw the cake at the moment. Then he hade forgott everthing els_**. I"m sorry Light i didnt do it on perpos. You know how i"am when it comes to cake i dont see anthing els. I"m really sorry that you hurt your self. **_L said and you"st his secret wepon. His pouting lips plus his puppy eyes. Light starde at L as he ecplin him self to him. _But if L tought that pout was going to work on him whell then he was werry wrong! _Light was still angery no furious at him. And afture some tought he den disided on what he was going to do. And at thught he turnde arounde and leaft L to him self. L how was noth exepting this of Light. And beacuse of that L was like frozen on the floor. Untill he heard the beadroom door be slamde shut. Then it was as there hade been an personale sun in the room and L undfrezed from the floor. L ran to his and Light beedrom understandig that he hadde hurt Light more than he tought even tough he tought it was rediculles. _I mean it was__you"st a little bump!__. _L was at the bedroome door and was about to knock but changed his mind and just decided he was going to try to open the door carfuly. He put a hand on the door handel then pushed it down slitly.

L opende the door. And as he did this he gott a pilo right in the face. As Light saw the door opende he gott ready. And when the door was pulld opende fully then he trow the pillo right in L"s face_. That should teach him to tink twis beafore he give me a bump agine! _Light tought. Even tough his auter part of his minde said_: Yeah right until the next time theres a cake in the way!_ But Light shous to inorgde it. Tough as Light hadde finnshed this tought. He then looked at L agine and froze. Then he burst out into laughing mess. He hadde trown the pillo so harde in L"s face that it hadde teard open and the feaders hadde asckeped the pillow and was everwhere. But mostely they where right in L"s hair. L was shouchde his holl hair was filld with feathers. But noth only there but on his shoulder and chloths. Even on his nose. And if that was noth bad inofe then the pudell of laughter on the bead sure was. Light was laughing so bad that tears was running down his ceeks. _**I dont see whats so umucing with this! **_L said with annoyens. Light Tired to chatuch his breat but was failling terabuly at it. I mean if the feather in L"s hair was noth funny inofe then the fact that a feater hade stuch right to L"s nose then that fact sure was! But when he heard L"s voice as it was asking him a qustion then he tride to cath his brearth. _**Thats beacuse you dont se what i see. And your hair look like a neast.**_L didnt andswer so Light countioud between laughter. _**But i guss it"s a neast to cakes insted of birds! **_Lightsaid between gasp of airs. Light clutch his stomech in pain of all the laughter. When Light hade finally controld his laughter. He was about to say someting more. But was quickliy forrgotte.

As he starde all over agine with his laughter. _**What is so amusing know! **_L almost screemd at the laughing Light. It didnt stop Light from countinging with his laguhter tough. Beacuse between tears of Laughter. Light said or rthar sang. _**Du dudh dudu wawaw. **_Light tride to waw his armes in a chicken way. But was having troubel beacuse of the tears and the pain in his stomech. Beacuse of all the laughing he was doing. And tride to stopt with the laughing. To chatch his breat. But then he burst into laugheter once agine. When seing L"s reaction to his humming. L was frozen to the floor and looked terrfid and embaresde. Light hade just sanged the chicken song to him!. _How dare he! Who did he tink he was!_ L tought and marched over to the almost hisrick laughing Light. And stopt when he was at the edge of the bead and piched up a pillow ready to strich it"s vicetume. Light looked up at him with laughter in his voice. But it was silecend quickliy. L" face hade an evil glimer in his eyes. But Light didnt gett really scarde untill L pulld out a pillow. Light was about to jump of the bead but L was faster and smached the pillow right on his head and all the feathers ran dow on him. Making him also looke like a chicken. Know it was L"s turen to laugh as he saw the looke on Light"s face plus all the featers on him. Well all that was to much even for the great L. And he burst into a laughing mess on the bead. An sade bettween breath. _**Du dudh dudu wawaw. **_The same way Light hade down to him. Even atamting to wayw his arms. But failling beacuse of all the laughter. Light was noth pleast abitt and said. _**What is soo funny?**_. L stopt lauhing. To atmet to chact his bearth. Then said. When he hade gotten inofe holde of him self. _**you have to see what i see to understande! **_L said with a smirk on his face. Then started laughing agine. Light jumped on L. And chatchd L"s wrist in both of his hands and strsdel him with his hips. And was about to say somthing but it become forgott as he looked down on L"s face. And all the tings he was about to say wenth out the window. Beacuse to him L looked just simply... Beauful. With tears of laughter in his eyes and a big smile on his face. And the joy in his eyes. It was simpley incredublly beauful to him. And a smile of love wenth on to his face and in even til his eyes. L stopt laughing. Beacuse Light was completly still and quit and that was unusull of Light. And beacuse of that he looked up at Light"s face and was shoced. He hadde exeptect anoiens in Light"s eyes. But insted funde love... And noth only on in his eyes but a beauful smile gracede Light"s face that was filld with love. L hade to chatch his breath at the looke Light was giving him. _**Light what are you staring at with so much... Devotion? **_L asked.

Light how was in his own world. Came back to the world known as earth at L qustion. And was shouced at L"s stupide quostion_**. Well what do you tinke L? I"m ofcourse looking at you!**_ Light said. L was puzzeld at this. _**Why?... **_L asked qunfust by Light"s statment. Know Light was getting irttede at him. But andswerd_**. How can someone so brilliant be so stupide?! **_Light said. L was about to repourt an andswer but Light cut him of. And countinu with his andswer. _**Why?! You wonder! Well when i looke at you. And you have laughter in your voice a smile on your face. And amusmet and happines in your eyes. Then i just thought how beauful you looke and how much i love you and how lucy i"am to have you and to be with you!.**_ Light finnsihed with a smile on his face that rechede all the way to his eyes. L was stunde at this. _Light tinkes i"m beauful? I dont tinke so about my self. But Light never lies to me. And i can always se it in his eyes. _L tought. And then he looked up at Light. And saw all that Light hadde said hade been very true. And L smilde even more brittley at that. _**Thank you...Light it makes me happy that you tinke that way about me. And you alredy know this but.. I tinke you are beauful to and...I"am the lucy one here. To have you and to be by your side. I love you Light.**_ L said in almosted wisper voice. But Light heard it. And L thought he was going to gett blinded by the smile on Light"s face. _**Thank you L. And i love you to.**_ _** But you are more beauful in my eyes. And i mean it i"am really the blessed one. **_Light said as he was bending down to L"s face. L was about to denai what Light hadde said. Meaning he was the blessd more to have Light. But as he was about to say. _**No Light yo...**_L was sillands by Light"s lips that was kissing him and swolode his words.

L was about to push Light away but changed his mind. Beacuse the way Light was kissing him. It was fillde with soo much love. _Love for me_. L tought and at that he closed his eyes just enjoying the way Light was kissing him. And pulld Light closer to him wathing to fell Light"s body aginst his own. Whe His arms was all the way around L returnde all the emotion and love that he fellt for Light in the kiss. When Light fellt and seeing L realax in the kiss. And saw when L hade closet his eyes. So that he could feel more of the kiss. And then he felt L pull him harder and even closer to him. Light simild arounde L"s lips but only for a moment and the countioud to kiss him. And then he wrapt his arms around L to. He also whating to fell L body and warmt close to him self. After feling L kiss him harder and rougher. Then Light closed his eyes slowly to. Enjoying the fell on L"s lips on his own. And returning the hard almost brutal kiss but still filld with so much passion that they felt for echouter. And abuv all els Love...

_**...Lemon Startin**__**g...**_

L was getting inpatation with Light as he was taiking his time with the kiss. L wanted Light to touch him damit! L stopt the kiss and grabed Light"s face in his hands and almost growld to him. _**LIGHT TOUCH ME KNOW OR GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BED! **_L screemd at Light. Light just smirked at L. Maiking L wanth to punch him in his face. _**Are you in a hurry? you havent grown wings know with all this featers here now have you?.**_ Light said with a big grin on his face. L was know beyonde pissed and turned on by Light. He didnt now wich was stronger. But in the end the seconde won out. At that nolweg L turned them arownd and was know on top. Light was just similing as he saw the look on L"s face. _**Egear are we know. **_Light said with a big grin on his face. L just huft at that and countinude. L grabed Light"s face and kissed him agien. L"s toung was asking for entrence. Light only happly agreed and opend his mouth to L"s toung. There toungs was batteling for dominence but in the end L won. Light tought L deserwed it. As L lett go of Light"s mought and countioud down Light"s neek. And stared buten up Light"s shirt. After buting it open fully.

Then Light lifted him self of the bed and took it of then layd back down letting L countiou how ever he pleased. L ones agine lickt and kissed Light"s neek and starded his way down. Kissing as he wenth down. He stopt to kiss and suck on Light"s nippels as he did he herad. _**Ahh..AUh...**_. Light was moning. L countioud and was know at Light"s bellybuton and dipt his toung in it and swirlde it around. Making Light phant. _**UHhn L ple..aa-s dont teas me like that...L.**_ L smirkt at Light"s skin. But countiound down his body. _**Auuhn ughnn...**_Light was a panting mess but he couldent care less. His erction was painfully tight aginst his pants_**. Pleas L for GODNESS SAKE DO SOMTHING ANTHING PLEAS!. **_Light was about to go crazy with lust and L was noth helping the case. L smirked but freed Light of his pants. Much to Light"s joy. _**And you say i"am egear. I gusse the rolls are revers.. **_And starded to like and kiss Light agine. _**Ahhu ghn hahu...ahhha...**_Light monde. L was know face to face with Light"s erction and licked his lips in egearnes_**. L wha...**_but the rest of Light"s words whent dead as L took Light in his mought._**AHHH UN ghh.. GO-..d..GOD!... **_L was suching Light and deeptrothing him but had his handes Light hips noth wanting to chouk. Light"s hands whent inot L"s hair as L was suching him_**. God L... Pl-e..as know ...mo-r...e i"m go..On...A come...**_ L looked at Light as he panted the words to him. L let go of Light and whent on his knees and trow away his own shirt and then Light crawalde forwade and undbotten L"s pants as L stood up so the over sized jeans whent to the floor. As L was free of his cloths. He the he whent on the bed ones agein. Light handed him lube as L took it and was bysing with coting his finger with the stiki licued. As he did this Light took his cangce and beent down quckliy and took L"s manhoode in his mought and starde suching him of. L was noth preperde for this and starde to beagin moning._**AHHung Li-ii...gh-t pl...ea..-s s..ttop...**_ L said beweent mones. But Light didnt stop insted he starded to suck hardedre and faster as L hands was in his hair. _**AHH ugg I..I-ii.-i am ...-c-co.- COMING...**_ L screemde as he relased in Light"s mought how suck it all up. Then swallowed it fully. L feeld into Light"s arms and Light catched him. _**Auuhg haah..n... **_L was panting tring to chatch his breath.

As felling Light"s arms around him as he was tring to chatch his breath. _**Light... (PHANT)One of this days your going to make me forgett my (PHANT) name...**_ Light smirkt at that. _**Well the it"s lucky you have me hera to reminde you**_. L smilde at that and lifded his face to Light"s. _**Your right about that i supuse. **_And begain kissing Light. And Light opende his mought to L. Will they wher kissing L pullde a finger inot him self and starded to finger him self. First one fingre then two then finally the last finger. Light didnt se or nodesing this. It wasnt untill L monde bettwen there kissing. That Light nodesd it. _**L i thaught i was going to be botome today?... **_Light asked puzulld. _**Well you where but i canged my minde... But i"m still going to be in control.**_ L said with a smirk. Light smild at L. After all Light was often the semen. L pushed Light fully down on the bed and stradel Light"s hips. And choted Light"s erction with lube. And Then postion him self over Light. And efluged him self onto Light"s manhoude slowly. _**AHHnnug...ahh.. .ck... **_L monde in both pain and plessure. Light holde him still making L getting ushed to it before any of them starde moving. Light was just getting into a more confterbel postion bettwen L and him self. That was he heard L moan. _**AHHHH...**_Light stopt moving afride he hadde hurt L. _**Light move NOW!**_ L orderd. Light hade hitt his swett spot. Light was first shoched the smild wichdely and stared trusting up into L. _**UGH...nn Light q...uiker ...f-FASTER...**_L orderder and Light only happly oblygede. As L was falling down ounto Light, Light pushed up inot him. And soon they hade a steedy rhytment up. _**AAHHU...Li-ght ii. AAAAAAHUG PLEAS DO THAT AAGAI...N**_ L screemed to Light as he hade hitt his prostada. Light smirked and trusted faster and harder at the spot. _**AHHHUUNG... HHI aHHun... **_L moned as Light always was hitting his swett spott. Light was getting closer to climaxe and so was L and ther trusting was getting more unevend. _**AAHH...L...I-ii"am GGooin..g tt.-o cUm... **_Light said bettwen moans. L heard him and he was olso close to relise. _**IIII-cccC-lose T-tt:..T-OOO Lig..h-t. pe..La.s.s cu-m tog..he-ter...w-it... ... **_L said inbeetwen moan of pleasure and as he moand this. Light whent between there bodeys and starde pumping L in time with there trusting. L and Light starded kissing echouter as they where going far beyonde forming words to echouter. L with his last will power screem at Light. _**Lig..h-t III-i"am...go-o...i..n..g.t-o..ccc...COME... **_L screemed and leat go of Light"s mought and cride out his realis and cumed in Light"s hand sceereming Light"s name as he did this. When L cam his muscels clenched down on Light. And that plus L screems was the last straw. And Light cumed inside of L with a screem of L"s name on his lips._**L...LLL...L... **_L fell foward in Light"s embrace and L snuggeled closer to him. As they where chating there breaths. Light pulld out of L carfull noth to hurt him. After they hade chatch moste of there breaths. Then L changed there postison and sungeled inot Light"s chest. Light smild when felling L laying on his chest. They where to tird to clean up. _We can do that toomorow _Light tought.

_**...Lemon Ending**__**...**_

Both Light and L was tird and with his last streangt L said to Light. _**Light i love you... **_Light when hearing L"s words smild and said back. _**And i love you to L...**_ Whit that L smild and closed his eyes and sleep consumbde him. Light hearing L sghin with conment and seeing him closing his eyes. Light tought how relly bleesed he was and how much he relly love L. And would always and forever love him. When tinking of that he pulld L closer to him and he saw the smile on L"s face grow bigger as L sunggeld even more to into his chest. And with that tought about L and L"s action to Light"s embrace. And big smile whent onto his own face. And Light also closed his eyes as L hade done. And sleep took him to dream land where he was sure L would be waiting for him. And he was ofcuors right beacuse the first ting he saw in dreamland was indeed...L.

_**There are only two times that I want to be with you Now and Forever.**_

_**And i love you not because of anything you have, but because of something that I feel when I'm near you.**_

THE END

...

_**Written av evelinafluffy**_

_**Thanks Mom for the help with the names to some of the chapters and for lissing to my ides and rambel ;) **_

_**With much Love evelinafluffy...**_


End file.
